In this project a three-dimensional 19F ultrashort TE (UTE) MRI methodology will be developed for quantitative imaging of fluorinated compounds designed to bind amyloid beta (Ab) deposits. The 19F UTE method will be developed on a 7T small animal MRI instrument and evaluated in experiments on phantoms and on the brains of PS1/APP double transgenic mice, a common mouse model of Alzheimer's Disease. Results on mouse brains will be quantitatively compared to histological staining for Ab and imaging agent.